creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
A Slow Drift into Insanity
January 10, 1998 Dear Diary, My name is Brandon Lewis, and I am currently attending Oregon University. This is my first diary, and I guess that comes from my hate for reading and writing. I will be using this diary to keep track of my assignments, upcoming tests, and maybe a couple personal events as well. January 14, 1998 Dear Diary, Engineering test on the 27th, Business quiz on the 16th. As for the personal events, this guy I used to know when I took Technology in my freshman year went missing. However, this really doesn't surprise me, he was that drug-doing kind of guy, so he probably just wandered off or something like that. January 20, 1998 Dear Diary, No homework this week, I've done a lot of studying for the Engineering test, so that shouldn't be a problem. I mentioned the guy that went missing in my last entry, so I want to give an update on that. More students have gone missing, and one professor has gone missing as well. People are starting to get suspicious and saying that someone's kidnapping them. I prefer to stay out of this, because I have way better things to think about. January 24, 1998 Dear Diary, Looks like I'll have a couple more days to study. School's closed for the week. Apparently, some of the students that went missing were found in pieces about fifty miles from the school. Some kids are going to counseling, while other kids like me are staying in our dorms wondering when school will open back up. January 27, 1998 Dear Diary, Fuck. That's all I have to say right now. My best friend just went missing. I said I preferred to stay out of this mess, but I don't know if I can now. January 31, 1998 Dear Diary, School just opened, and I'm still in shock from what happened. The counselors offered me a couple days off, but I refused. Hopefully, he and the rest of the missing students will be found. The police have gone on a search and rescue mission for them, and once again, I hope they're successful. February 11, 1998 Dear Diary, Aced the Engineering test, despite what's been going lately. February 15, 1998 Dear Diary, I don't know what to think right now. I found a fucking note in my backpack. All of the words on the note are scribbled over with pen, except one. That one word is spelled backwards and reads "nevelE" or "Eleven". It took me a while to figure out what "Eleven" meant. A total of nine students went missing, along with one professor, that adds up to ten people. This is really fucking scaring me. February 21, 1998 Dear Diary, Was it a prank? After all, my friends were making fun of me for being so paranoid. But then again, I've been friends with these guys for over ten years now, and I know their handwriting, and I know it's nothing like this. I'm going to hold on to this note for now. March 1, 1998 Dear Diary, Whatever the hell this is was in my dorm. It wrote me a new note. This note said "Twelve", not reversed or anything. I just got the news that another kid went missing, however when I got the "Eleven" note, I heard of nobody going missing. I'm starting to think that maybe I'm "Eleven". March 7, 1998 Dear Fucking Diary, I got a glimpse of "it". It was dark, all I could see was its eyes. Those eyes, they were bright. That's all I know right now, more updates later. March 27, 1998 Deradiary, Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck me Fuck itsrigh March 28, 1998 Dear Diary, Sorry about the last entry, but it was...it was there. Right there staring at me. I had no other choice than to jump down the fire escape, without looking back. It was terrifying. I haven't gone back to school in weeks, all I do is sit in my dorm only coming out occasionally for food. April 22, 1998 Dear Diary, Should I leave? Should I stay? Will I anger it if I leave? I need to get my thoughts together. April 25, 1998 Dear Diary, I've made my decision, I'm leaving this shit. I can't stand it anymore. Day in, day out. It's all the same. Wake up, eat breakfast, I see it, hide, sleep, repeat. I don't know where I'll go, or what I'll do, all I know is that I'm running. I know I'm a pussy, but I want to live. I have no idea how many other people have gone missing since this started, mainly because I haven't left my dorm in over a month. I'm packing only food and clothes. Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal Category:NSFW